


Poison Apple

by ikkiru



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, NSFW, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: Ringo visits her classmate, the one that has all the strange rumors about him. She winds up with a date to the vampire!
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Tee
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This fic took two years to write :) I'm not very good at AU's or NSFW but I did my best! Loosely inspired by "Memories Lie" by Red Vox. Sorry if the chapter division is a tad weird, it's divided into chapters between lyric sets (which are not included).

The brass knocker sounded loudly upon the solid wood door. Ringo fidgeted with her hands, pulling the ends of her sweater over her palms. It felt chillier here than anywhere else. Perhaps it was just her nerves?  
Click, clack, creak. The wooden door creaked open, a small face peeking through the opening.  
“Ringo!” The face gave a toothy grin, “I’m glad you decided to come.”  
Ringo gave her best attempt at a smile, “Thank you for inviting me. May I come in?”  
“Oh! My bad.” The face vanished for a moment, accompanied by more clicking and clacking. The door swung wide open, revealing the vampire in his full form. A cape covering more of him than was showing, a blood red bowtie, and an elegant white shirt.  
“How come you don’t wear this stuff at school?” Ringo asked, taking a step inside.  
“Don’t you think I’d be a tad overdressed?”  
“Perhaps, but wearing it at home with nowhere to go seems sillier.”  
Tee’s smile vanished for a single second, but caught it and returned his grin. Ignoring Ringo’s comment, he shut the door behind her, the locks clicking and clacking.  
“So much security for a place in the middle of nowhere.” Ringo commented, glancing around the dark, undecorated entrance hallway. As the last lock slid into place, Tee turned around to meet Ringo’s watchful gaze.  
“Well, you never know. Just in case.” His words felt unsettling to Ringo. Just in case?  
“So…” Ringo chuckled, going closer to stand next to Tee, “What did you invite me over for?”  
“Just to hang out, I suppose. It’s nice that you aren’t frightened of me.” Tee inched forward, towards the rest of the house, waiting for Ringo to follow. She nodded silently, following along.  
The hallway opened up into an expansive room, the room consisting only of the colors black, red and silver. Heavy, intricately designed mirrors and frames hung on the walls, yet many of the photos contained no people. Tee walked past a long mirror, his reflection never appearing. As Ringo followed along, she watched as her own reflection showed. A gothic, black leather couch was one of the sole items of furniture in the living room.  
“Sorry, I know there isn’t much. Please sit down, I can try and find you something to drink.” Tee gestured to the couch. Ringo nodded, sitting down on one end. Tee vanished into another room.  
Ringo looked around the room. There wasn’t much, save for the couch and a coffee table. The coffee table looked brand new in an aged room, not a speck of dust laid on its surface. A single magazine laid neatly, next to a picture frame that just contained one boy smiling. The boy’s arm was wrapped around a spot of dead air next to him. Ringo leaned towards the frame, eventually picking it up in disbelief.  
The boy in the photo looked nothing like Tee. Ringo rubbed her finger on the glass, hoping it was just dust obscuring whoever else was in the photo. No dust came off on her finger, and no boy showed up in the empty space.  
“Ai! Where are the other liquids?” Tee shouted from an area far away, knocking Ringo from her helpless trance. The frame fell into her lap, Ringo quickly trying to pick it up off her lap and set it back down where it was.  
A small boy peeked around from a dank hallway, not the same one Tee had vanished into. His emerald eyes locked onto Ringo, before looking past her to where Tee vanished. The boy crept around the hallway, tip-toeing quickly past the couch where Ringo sat, and into the room with Tee. Ringo picked the photo back up, glancing at the boy again. The two matched fairly well, the photo just looking a bit dated in terms of age. Cream hair, green eyes.  
“I’m afraid it just looks like juice, Master Tee.” An unknown voice drifted from the kitchen, “That’s the only thing fitting for someone like her.”  
“Hmm. I thought so,” Tee’s voice echoed, “I hoped we had something else but, I suppose not. Thanks, Ai.”  
The boy came running back through, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. Ringo fidgeted with her hands in her lap, not wanting to bother with the frame more so Tee wouldn’t catch her in the act. She kept her eyes locked on it, hoping to will a child into the picture.  
“Sorry for the wait,” Tee leaned over the couch, holding a blood red drink next to Ringo’s face. Ringo froze, she had been contemplating the photograph too deeply, lost in her own thoughts.  
“It’s yours. Take it, please.” Tee murmured; Ringo snapped back to life quickly, snatching the drink from his hand.  
“Sorry, you scared me. Thank you.” Ringo spoke. Tee smiled, and mere moments later he was next to Ringo on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair sat in silence, sipping their respective beverages.  
“So, uh, what exactly...is it that I’m drinking?” Ringo asked.  
“Juice. Is something the matter with it?” Tee answered, taking another drink from his cup - nearly empty now.  
“No, nothing. And you’re drinking? Juice, too?”   
“Blood. But you knew that, didn’t you?” Tee finished the last of his drink.  
Ringo set the cup down on the coffee table, wringing her hands in her lap, “So it was true. You’re an actual, real vampire.”  
“I thought you knew that already. Why do you think no one else will hang out with me?”  
“I just…” Ringo stammered, “I figured they were rumors. So you actually do all that vampire-y stuff, like suck blood and turn into a bat?”  
Tee giggled, “Well, that’s a bit stereotypical, but yes, I can. Are you worried?”  
Ringo leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms, “Just perplexed. Is that why you aren’t in any photos?”  
“Not in any photos? You mean, like this one,” Tee pointed to the tabletop photograph Ringo was ogling, “If you mean this photo, I can only see myself. There’s no one else in the photo.”  
“Yeah...I can only see the cream-haired boy.” Ringo pouted.  
“I see...well, that’s Ai, you saw him earlier.” Tee stared at his lap, overcome with the anxiety of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

The two had sat in silence for some time. The house was eerily quiet, Ringo thought. Too quiet for her tastes. She had already finished her drink some time ago, and was trying to find the right thing to say.  
“So. What sorta, uh, vampire stuff do you do?” Ringo murmured, almost not wanting to hear the response.  
“Would you like to see?” Tee inched closer, a cold hand gently covering Ringo’s. He moved closer to her face; she felt like she could see the cosmos in his purple eyes. She felt frozen, entrapped.  
“Don’t worry,” Tee moved closer to her, “You’re safe.” A hand on Ringo’s neck, a hand on her back, pulling her closer. Ringo gasped, feeling the vampire at her neck. A delicate kiss against her skin shocked Ringo, and she squirmed lightly in the man’s grasp. Tee smiled, his saliva slick teeth glancing across her tender skin.  
“T-tee! No,” Ringo grabbed his hand from her neck, pulling it off, “I don’t…”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Tee had redrawn both his hands and laid them in his lap, righted himself and returned a genuine, sharp tooth smile to her strained face.  
“I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to. I told you you’re safe. I just,” Tee looked away, stretching a hand from his lap out to meet Ringo’s thigh, “I really wanted us to get closer. I like you, Ringo, and I want to be close to you.” Ringo watched Tee’s soft smile, his kind, glowing eyes. She took his hand in hers, bringing it close to her cheek, the cold flesh comforting, instilling a sense of trust.  
“I like you too, Tee, but…” Ringo trailed off, dropping his hand and looking away, “Doesn’t being bitten...hurt? Isn’t that, like, a necessary thing for you?”  
“You’re sorely mistaken if you thought I invited you here to be my dinner, Ringo,” Tee chuckled, scooting himself closer to her, “I like you. As a person, as my friend, with me. I want you in every way possible and even more. Everything you want and nothing you don’t, Ringo.  
“Which, ah,” Tee scooted back a bit, looking away, “Can involve biting, but doesn’t necessarily have to.” Ringo could see his nervous, sharp toothed smile, face tinted slightly red.  
“I think we could work, Tee, and I wanna try it,” Ringo tilted her head, moving to meet his frantic gaze, “Maybe a bite or two, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah, so this is a vampire’s bedroom.” Ringo studied the expansive room; high ceilings, a massive bed, and few other sets of furniture. A messy, book ridden desk; a bookshelf crammed full of titles of varying genres, languages, and media were the main attractions, drawing Ringo further into the depths.  
“It’s not as, dank? As I expected it to be,” she walked towards the desk, picking up a set of unfinished papers - next week’s math homework.  
“I guess I should’ve expected you to have a lot of stereotypes about vampires,” Tee laughed nervously, “I didn’t think you’d stay around for this long, honestly.”  
Ringo set down a book she was tabbing through, full of pictures accompanied by strange characters she couldn’t read, “What do you mean, ‘I wouldn’t stay this long’?”  
“You just found out your friend from school was a monster and has a crush on you, I think most normal people would be creeped out by that.”  
“It’s fine,” Ringo shrugged, leaving the bookshelf and heading towards the middle of the room, “I don’t mind you being a vampire, and I like you too. If people don’t like you for being a monster, that’s their own problem, not yours.” She ran her hands over the satin silk comforter, before resting herself on the edge. Ringo felt the bed bend slightly underneath her as weight added next to her.  
“You think being with a vampire is fine? Well, save for these, I suppose.” Tee raised his lip, running his tongue along the length of fang. Ringo felt shivers run down her spine.  
“Does being...bitten,” Ringo sat further back on the bed, fingers fiddling with the trim of her skirt, “Hurt? Or is it like, a bug bite…”  
“Mnn, well,” Tee carefully unfastened his cape, letting it hang from the edge of his bedframe, “Of course, I haven’t been bitten, but my dad told me it feels more pleasurable than painful.” He clasped his hands together, stretching them above his head. Ringo watched his shoulderblades jut from underneath the tight, white shirt; taut muscles rippling underneath the thin sleeves of his button up.   
“Would you like to try it?” Tee’s gaze watched her fascinated, glimmering eyes.  
“T-try what?!” Ringo snapped her eyes from Tee’s chest, meeting his soft amethyst eyes and welcoming smile.  
“Try being bitten,” Tee leaned towards Ringo, seizing her chin and drawing her body closer to him. Ringo squeaked, instinctually closing her eyes.  
“Don’t be afraid, Ringo,” Tee purred. Ringo could feel his shallow breaths against her lips - afraid to meet Tee’s gaze, afraid to let her imagination run wild.  
“It might be easier if you lay down,” Tee’s voice became slightly distant, the warmth on Ringo’s chin and lips disappearing as he retreated. She opened her eyes to find him further on the bed, lightly patting the crumpled sheets. Ringo followed his endearing smile, crawling towards him, before flopping on her back beside him. The covers were soft, and she felt enveloped as she stared past Tee and towards the ceiling.  
“Now then,” Ringo’s view of the ceiling darkened, a shadow cast over her; a soft hand placed on her cheek. His thumb ran across her cheek, down her jaw and brushed over her neck, brushing back strands of loose hair. Ringo wondered how red her cheeks were, wondered if they paled in comparison to how flushed Tee was.  
“I’ll just...um,” Tee’s eyes darted around the bed, occasionally lingering on her colored cheeks and exposed neck, “I’ll help myself, then. R-Ringo, you should just try and relax, it should be fine.” She gave a slight nod in support, obliging with the gentle push against her chin, raising her head for easier access. Soft lips at her neck - Ringo’s heart jumped at the day’s earlier thrill - slowly gave way to ever so sharp ivory. She tensed at the expectation of pain, before the plunge. Tee’s fangs pierced her skin, eliciting a quiet gasp from Ringo, and an impulsive yank farther down. Both her arms had wrapped around his neck and back, pulling Tee closer; he struggled to hold himself up off of her. After what felt like an eternity, Ringo felt the pressure from Tee retract.  
“You...can let go now. You can stop struggling, too.” Tee breathed out, pulling himself back, enough to see her flushed and tired face. Her arms were still locked around his neck, but upon his address, Ringo withdrew her arms and wrapped them around her torso.  
“Was I really struggling? It didn’t hurt as bad as I thought,” she trailed her fingers across her neck, coming across two divets that already seemed healed up. Tee withdrew himself, returning to sit on one side of her.  
“You struggled a little. Mostly just squirming. I’m glad it wasn’t painful thou-”  
“It was actually really nice.”  
Tee glanced back at Ringo, “It was?”  
“Mhm. It was, how to describe it; euphoric?” Ringo giggled, “I feel like this could be addicting.”  
“Well, I could always feast more,” Tee leaned in, “Merely say the word.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ufu, I said words, but I suppose actions work too,” Tee laughed from underneath Ringo, her skirt sprawled across his stomach as she straddled him.  
“It’s - it’s embarrassing! I can’t just ask you to,” Ringo paused, wrestling with the words upon her lips, “be nasty with me…”  
“You just did but, whatever,” he grabbed her, one hand pulling her to his chest, the other holding her against him. She gasped, coming face to face with a snarky grin, a blood stained upper lip and pristine fangs. Ringo closed her eyes, closing their distance and interlocking an arm behind his neck. Her free hand fiddled with the top of his tight fitting clothes, but most of her attention laid upon his soft lips and dastardly fangs.  
Coming up for air, Tee’s lips pricked into a smile, sneaking his fingers underneath hers and swiftly freeing himself from the confines of his shirt.  
“It’s easier if you ask,” he murmured, sliding out of the shirt and tossing it to the edge, “But you too.” Ringo did as asked, quickly disposing of her bow and shirt in the same manner as he. She closed her arms around her chest, “No more than this. Not yet.”  
“That’s fine,” Tee ran a hand along her cheek, neck - over the welts - against her collar bone, and over the ridge of her shoulder, “Everything you want and nothing you don’t. I didn’t lie when I said you were safe.”  
“I call the shots?”  
“You call the shots.” 

Ringo called the shots - sliding her hands along Tee’s waistband, pulling it underneath her, to his knees. Tee grimaced lightly, holding her hips against his, skirt covering his entirety.  
“I know I said you can call the shots - and I like it, I do,” Tee rolled his neck, glancing away from Ringo’s apple red, grinning face, “But could I have a say too?”  
Ringo leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, a free hand straying to her hips and playing with the hem of her panties, “What would you like to say, Tee?”  
“While we, erm, go all the way, can I have another taste?”  
“My blood is good enough for a second taste?” Ringo teased, “Tell me what I taste like then you can.”  
Tee pulled her chest towards him, running a thumb above her collarbone, before pressing his lips to the tender, protected skin, “Well, it’s sweet. It tastes like the candy syrup adorning your favorite dessert.”   
“Does everyone taste like that?” Ringo settled herself further, a hand dashing underneath her skirt, his tongue sliding across her collarbone.  
“Mmn,” Tee murmured, his breath tickling her skin, “No. It’s usually bitter, or sour, but never sweet.” Before she felt the prick of fangs against her skin, Ringo lightly touched Tee’s exposed nethers, his eyes flashing to hers.  
“Can I?” Ringo asked, asking with a tone of defiance rather than permission. She leaned into it, her soft skin brushing against him, flushing his cheeks. Most of his face lay still buried in her chest, but he nodded a soft yes. One hand to guide herself, the other supporting herself against his shoulders, she slid him in, eliciting a soft groan from the man beneath her.  
“I said you could do whatever, and you still asked,” Tee murmured, rocking gently against her, “No wonder you’re so sweet.” He rasped his tongue against her skin once more, before plunging his fangs into her flesh. Tee folded his legs up, locking Ringo in close contact with him, as she quietly squirmed against him. She felt lithe fingers intertwine with her hair, the tips of sharp nails grazing her skin, and then the bittersweet release. Helpless droplets seeped from the wound, pooling along her collarbone, before her flesh was able to steel itself and close. Tee kissed the blood spots, lapping up her sugar before pulling back.  
“For the meal, you’re welcome,” Ringo teased, “Can we continue?” Tee merely groaned a response, sliding a hand along Ringo’s thigh, underneath her skirt to her waist. She moved slowly, placing a hand on his chest for stability. Everything was brand new, unfamiliar - but not yet terrifying, as maybe she had expected, courting the vampire.  
“Ringo, you’re...really really, beautiful,” Tee sighed, air catching in his throat, “I can’t believe you’re- we’re-”  
“Doing this?” Ringo breathed, “Me too, it’s euphoric, isn’t it? I didn’t know I could feel this way.”  
Tee felt his voice escape him, words transforming into butterflies, seemingly escaping beyond his grasp; his movements becoming slightly more agitated, janky, words finally falling from his lips.   
"Ringo, I think...I'm going to, is it okay?" Tee breathed, as if every word a labor, struggling to maintain eye contact. She groaned quietly, “Because it’s you, it’s okay, Tee.” Tee sped up, his fingers digging into the flesh of Ringo’s thighs, before his breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to slow. Ringo breathed, feeling herself fill with him and his embrace, lips cracked in a breathless grin. Tee slowed, his eyes tracing the smile of her face, before holding her against him.  
“Ringo, I truly do think I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ringo groaned quietly, a ray of sun streaking across her knotted hair, the silken blankets, over pointed ears and glowing hair. Tee’s chin rested in the crook of her shoulder, a satisfied grin upon his lips.   
“Mn, it’s not morning is it?” Tee murmured, nuzzling closer, “It’s so cold. I can’t move.”  
“What, are you a reptile?” Ringo quipped quietly, “It’s the weekend. We can stay in bed, right?” Tee locked his arms around Ringo’s bare waist, her skin like flame against his ice.  
“Yeah. No one will bother us, probably. Unless I make them bother us.” His body lay flush behind hers, carving each other’s shape into their skin. He wasn’t freezing, but he definitely added to the chill in the air.  
“Would it be okay if I stayed over for today? And leave tomorrow, before school on Monday?”  
“If it’s alright with you, it’s fine with me. It is quite cold out, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. But I also need to figure out what to do with these marks.” Ringo touched the spots along her neck and chest, which had only become more swollen the morning after.  
“Well if it’s just that, I should be able to help.” Tee delicately pulled away from Ringo, sliding out from under the covers and traipsing to his wardrobe. He rummaged, Ringo watching from underneath the covers, until he pulled out a long blue scarf. He returned to the bedside, leaning over to wrap it around her delicate chest and neck. Tee’s scarf seemed quite too big for Ringo, and even too big for Tee himself, but it did the job. It covered her marks, and upon standing, it didn’t drag along the ground.  
“It’s the best I can do, I think. It’s cold out, so people won’t question it, and it looks cute on you.” Tee grinned, “And, uhm, before you take off tonight could I feast with you one more time?”


	7. Chapter 7

“I think that looks good.” Ringo murmured to the mirror, blue scarf adorning her shoulders. Just a bit too big, maybe, but perfect for her needs. No red welts to be found, along either her neck or her collarbone. It was cold enough that it wouldn’t be questioned either.

“Oh? A new scarf, Ringo-chan★?” Maguro learned over her shoulder, fondling the soft material between his fingertips.  
“I figured it was time, don’t you think? It does look nice, too, doesn’t it?”  
“Uh huh, it does look nice★. Not something I’d think you’d buy, but it does look nice★.”  
“Really? Well, it was a gift, so I guess that’s why.” Ringo pulled the scarf closer to her face, smelling the soft, rustic scent interwoven in the material.  
“Did I forget your birthday, Ringo-chan★?”  
“No, Maguro, it was just an unrelated gift. Nothing attached.”  
“Well, whatever you say, Ringo-chan★. Couldn’t possibly be from a boyfriend, huh, Ringo-chan★?”

The pair’s bantering carried them to the school gates, up the steps to the classroom. Arle waved hi from her desk, an unfinished textbook reading splayed on her tabletop. Tee sat a few desks away, looking up from his origami handicraft to smile at Ringo and her blue scarf.  
“How did you sleep?” Tee asked her quietly, silently presenting the crane in the flat of his palm.  
“Heavenly.”


End file.
